


Lady and the Templar

by orphan_account



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:12:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3619428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra realizes that the Commander and their Herald are made for each other. All they need is a little...divine intervention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady and the Templar

**Author's Note:**

> based on this kmeme prompt: 
> 
> matchmaker cassandra | Cassandra realizes that Cullen and the Mage Inquisitor are every trashy romance serial she's ever read (a templar and a mage! GASP!) and attempts to get them together, using the vast experience she's gained through reading most of the romance novels in existence. Hilarity ensues.
> 
> http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/13696.html?thread=52945536#t52945536

It was clear that they were fated to be the moment their eyes met. Clear to Cassandra at least.

 

Cassandra shields her eyes from the sunbeam on her face, spun of bright orange behind Haven’s cliffside, as she walks up behind Cullen. He stands at the ready, arm slung across his sword while shouting out commands to their soldiers. He doesn’t seem to notice her presence so she takes the opportunity to spectate their newest recruits.

 

Most of them are young and have never picked up a weapon in all their days. Swinging swords with too much weight behind them or punching the air with overzealous enthusiasm. Despite their dismal showing, there is promise there. She, and everyone else here, owes that to Cullen.  

 

“You call that a hold? One false step and you’ve lost our captive.” Cullen makes a distressed noise under his breath before waving his arm dismissively. “Let him go and try again.”

 

“They’ve come a long way.” Cassandra says at last, stepping up beside him and hating the way his shoulder towers over her own. A dark feather from his pauldrons lands on her shoulder, her eyes linger before she blows it off with a huff.

 

Cullen gives a crooked half smile and merely cants his head towards her as if he had noticed her there all along, “You are rather kind today, Cassandra. They’re not warriors, but they will be soon. They are eager to serve. Remind me of myself when I was a youth. Idiotic and headstrong.” He runs a hand through thick curls of gold and heaves a sigh.  

 

Cassandra chooses to ignore his slight dig at her and places her hand as a comfort atop his shoulder, “You give yourself too little credit Commander.” Cassandra is no fool. She sees the fist he makes to hide his shaking hands, but she says nothing on the matter. There was an full open bottom of lyrium on his desk when she went to call for him, she says nothing on that either. “You do realize without you we would have no army.”

 

“I’d hardly describe them as such.”

 

“I agree.”

 

The two turn at the clear voice behind them. The Herald stands with small hands crossed in front of her and hair braided intricately within a crown made of crystal grace. She steps towards them on light feet, every bit the high born lady she is. “With Seeker Cassandra at least. You have incredible skill as a commander, Commander.” She bows her head slightly with a shy smile.

 

Cullen coughs into his fist. “T-thank you.” Was that warmth on his face? Surely not from the sun as this country’s frigid weather would frost through any man’s armor. “My Lady, I don’t think we’ve formerly met.”

 

“Not as a prisoner you mean.” Trevelyan smiles again.

 

“Yes that.”

 

Cassandra looks back and forth between the two trying to read between the lines she was not able to see. Were they flirting?

 

“Excuse my manners.” Cassandra gestures to Cullen, “Herald may I introduce you to Cullen, Kirkwall’s former Knight-Commander and Commander of the Inquisition's forces.” Cassandra turns back to the Herald, “Cullen, meet our Herald of Andraste, Lady Ariadne Trevelyan former Senior Enchanter of the Ostwick circle.”

 

“Your titles are impressive for someone so young.” Cullen says and he’s looking at Trevelyan in this way that makes Cassandra warm over. Is it, interest? Cullen takes Trevelyan’s hand in his own, his thumb lingering over the soft skin of her knuckle. “The pleasure is mine.” The Herald gives a small intake of breath at the contact.

 

“W-well, Nepotism will get you everywhere they say.” Trevelyan jokes to distract from herself, as she is prone to, but she doesn’t remove her hand from his. “I never knew you were a templar, Ser Cullen. I’m sure you would have been a great asset to Ostwick’s circle.”

 

Cullen barks out a laugh that throws his head back and brightens his eyes. It’s the first time she’s even seen him more than grin in the months that she’s known him. He should laugh more, the joy twinkling in his eyes made him look more, dare she even say it, handsome. “With you there I’m sure they were in the most capable of hands.”

 

Cassandra looks at Trevelyan then looks back at Cullen and back and forth again. Oh Maker. Her eyes widen with the realization that Cullen is a templar who has come to care for mages and Trevelyan is a mage who, Josephine has told her, cares for templars. They were here before each other, brought together by fate in the face of an apocalypse, laughing with their eyes.

 

She almost sighs when she realizes Cullen hasn’t let go of his Lady’s hand.

  
It was love at first sight and they didn’t even know it. Luck was on their side, Cassandra would see to that. 


End file.
